Wikia Royale/Issue One
Cheria sat on chat typing. He loved being on the wiki, where he could share his adoration for Beth Greene with all the users. Yes, they were rude to him, but he didn't care. He would teach them how to be nice. Ghost was swearing at him now, he didn't really like that. "Oh deary Ghost" he said to himself. "Oh well, at least you aren't YoungA-" Cheria screamed as loud as he could as the man grabbed him, but there was no use, he had already inhaled the gas... ----- Cheria awoke on a bus. Around him were other people, who he didn't recognise, until he saw one of them. It was his friend, Kovarro. He waved, but that was when he noticed something else. Kovarro was asleep. Everyone except for Cheria was asleep. "Oh well, I'd better get some sleep" Cheria said. He fell asleep. ----- "Wakey wakey" the ugly spotty teenager said, waking Cheria. The teen was standing at the front of what seemed to be a classroom, flanked by two guards, with Cheria and his busmates all sitting at desks. The only visible exit was also covered by a guard. They murmured among themselves for a few minutes, and then they went silent as a body bag was dumped at the front of the room. "Greetings, fellow Wikians" said the teen. "I doubt any of you recognise me, but I'm Phazon, the canadian you banned. Wikia has hired me to run their Program this year, and I was more than happy to accept." "Fuck you Phazzy" shouts a handsome and muscular Australian. "Ah, Masta..." Phazon says with a sigh. "Perhaps this will serve as a way to shut you up." The two guards, on cue, unzip the bodyguard. Inside is a mangled body, with the head only partially attached. One of the guards rips it off and hands it to Phazon." "Do you guys recognise this face? It's NotAnIrishGuy, the only one of you who has ever used his face as his avatar. We killed him, and unless you shut up, we'll kill you. Unde-" Phazon pivots on the spot and flicks his hand. "NO INCEST!" Everyone turns to see a dead teenage girl with a pen sticking from her eye. "Oh my god" smiles the Raxel from next to her. "That was Octado, she never talks at all, and certainly doesn't fuck her little brothers." "Oh well, fuck it, YOLO." Phazon replies. "Anyways, as I was saying-" "Th-th-this can't be right Phazzy" stammered Sam™. "I'm TheSamBuckley™, the best editor on the wiki..." "Oh, hey Sam. Well, there's this thing called equality, which means that all of you people are equally below me." "B-b-b-but" "No buts Sam..." Phazon sighs again. "Anyone else have a ques-" "Phazon, I demand tha-" Dan's sentence is interrupted by a bullet to the face. "Alright, no more questions, good. Now...let me explain the rules. You'll all be given some random supplies in a bag, including a weapon. Your collars track you, and there are Wikia ships all around the coast of the island anyway, so there's no escape. Danger zones will be declared at several point throughout the day, and you should avoid them, otherwise the collars go kaboom. Kill eachother, and the last one standing survives. End of rules. Cryptic, Random.org chose you to go first, so fuck off." Cryptic, a ten year old crybaby, runs for the door. He grabs his bag and is escorted out of the room. "Every two minutes" Phazon says. "Another one of you will be sent out into the game. The minute you leave this building, you are in the game. Have fun." ----- Cheria was the 29th person to be called, just after Ana Anon. He grabbed his bag and was taken out of the room into a long corridor. It only had one exit, the end of the corridor. For a moment he wondered if everyone could just give up and be friends, but then he came to his senses. Not all of them would be like him. No doubt $QUAD and those sluts that followed Katie around would be killing everyone. As he left the building, he saw a crumpled shape on the floor, with a stick in its back. Only it wasn't just a shape, or a just a stick. It was Ana Anon, with a sharpened dildo stabbed in her back. Cheria turned, and standing on the roof was a crying Cryptic. He had Katie's dildo launcher. "Oh deary" Cheria said. Category:Issues Category:Wikia Royale Category:Katie